


The Darkness Within

by LukaThorne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Characters

Luka's Character

 

Name :: Josiah Solo

DOB :: October 17th

Gender :: Male

Mate :: Luke Skywalker

Side :: Dark/Good

Warrior :: Jedi

Light Saber Color :: Purple

Eye Color :: Icy Blue (left), Gold (right)

Hair Color :: Black with Red Ends, Long and Spikey

Family :: Han Solo (Older Brother)

              Leia Organa-Solo (Sister-In-Law)

              Luke Skywalker (Husband)

 

Rukia's Character

 

Name :: Marina Skywalker

DOB ::

Gender :: Female

Mate :: 

Side :: Good

Warrior :: Jedi

Light Saber Color :: Pastel Pink

Eye Color :: 

Hair Color ::

Family :: Anikan Skywalker (Father)

              Padme A (Mother)

              Luke Skywalker (Brother) 

              Leia Organa-Solo (Sister)

              Han Solo (Brother-In-Law)

              Josiah Solo (Brother-In-Law)


	2. Captured

Two men walk into a small cell together. The one is wearing complete black from head to toe with an equally black mask over his face. The other is wearing standard clothes for the planet they're currently on. He runs his fingers through his sandy blonde hair in nervousness as he walks toward the body in the center of the room.

 

"And you're sure there were no others with it?" the one in black questions, turning to look at the man as he continues to walk around the boy strapped to the floor with a surprising number of chains.

 

"Quite sure, sir. He appears to be working alone." the man says, glancing down at the floor. The one in black hums in concentration.

 

"That's an impressive amount of damage for one person that appears to not even have entered manhood to accomplish." the man in black says. When the other man nods, he looks down at the boy.

 

"We had to lock him that way. He has escaped from us quite a few times since we captured him." he says, motioning to the almost man sized hole in the wall next to the door. The man in black glances back at it with clear impress.

 

"I may be able to make use of this child within the empire." the man in black says, motioning for two other men to come into the room. "Take this boy back to my ship and make sure he stays there." he says. The two men step forward and wait as the chains are released from the hold they were in on the ground. Once that's done, they grab a hold of his arms and carry him out the door.

 

"Thank you for taking them off my hands." the man says, placing the chains on the table that's by the door. The other man nods before walking out the door.

 

The boy is dragged to nearly the other side of the base before a button on a door is pressed causing the door to slide open with a whoosh. The boy is then deposited on the floor in the middle of the cell. He turns with a growl, intent on paying them back only to have the door shut in his face and locking it with a click. 

 

"Keep an eye and don't let him escape we will be leaving presently." the man in black says, turning and walking away.

 

"Yes, sir!" the guards say, saluting to the man as he turns and walks away. They stand there listening to the boy slam his fists into the bars on the cell.

 

An hour passes and the ship has taken off, heading back into the space. The boy is leaning against the far wall when the door slides open revealing the man in black.

 

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish with capturing me, but there's no one that cares enough to pay to get me back." the boy says, looking up at the man from his knees. The man in black chuckles.

 

"Oh, you misunderstand my intentions. I don't intend to ransom you back to anyone. I intend to use you." the man in black says, motioning for the boy to stand. He slowly gets to his feet.

 

"Who are you?" the boy demands, looking at the man in black with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I am Lord Vader. Leader of the Empire's troops and your new master." the man, Lord Vader says, tossing a set of black clothes onto the bed. "You will wear these for your assessment and we'll see where to go from there." Vader says, motioning with his hand for the guards. They both enter to small cell.

 

"Yes, sir?" the one man questions, standing at attention. Vader turns to look at them.

 

"Once he's done getting changed, you will escort him to the testing room and make all the necessary arrangements before I get there." Vader says, completely turning to walk out of the room. The boy glares at his back as Vader walks out of the room. He turns and grudgingly pulls off the soiled clothes he currently has on. He swiftly pulls the new clothes on before turning to look at the guards. He glares at them as they clap the cuffs on his wrists and leads him out of the room and down the hall. As soon as he sees the inside of the room they're leading him to, he digs his feet in the ground.

 

"No. I won't go in there." he says, looking at the needle sticking out of the machine that's floating right inside the room.

 

"Come on!" the guard says, pulling even harder at his wrist. With a strong jerk, the boy pulls free and takes off running down the hall. Both guards freeze in place as they watch him run around the corner before jumping into action. As soon as they get to the corner, they turn to see none other than Lord Vader standing there with the boy kneeling at his feet grasping his head in apparent pain.


End file.
